


The Bonbongate

by whateveria



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Strawhat Vivi, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whateveria/pseuds/whateveria
Summary: This was written for a Tumblr prompt where Law tries to convince Vivi that Luffy is not such a great captain after all.





	The Bonbongate

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU right after Dressrosa, where Vivi is a Strawhat and she is with Law & co. on their way to Wano, while Luffy and the others were on Whole Cake Island.

Vivi spent what seemed liked hours tracing ambiguous shapes and patterns over the porthole window in Law's study, all the while knowing that she shouldn’t be there in the first place.

 

The Captain of the Heart Pirates wasn’t exactly known for his welcoming hospitality, he only tolerated the incomplete Strawhat crew aboard the Polar Tang as a practical solution for their common destination and goal—Wano.

 

But this was one of the few unoccupied zones left on the submarine, and Vivi took advantage of it to get some private time for herself. Sneaking into it whenever Law was out going through a myriad of tasks, she was only caught once…by Bepo. The poor fellow was all flustered and vowed to keep her secret.

 

Only he didn’t. The night before a suspicious Law asked him why there was a bonbon wrapper left in his study,  knowing that the other crew members were too scared to enter the area.

  

“I am sorry. I must have left it there last night while you were sleeping. So sorry.” Bepo muttered staring at the floor.

 

“I wasn’t sleeping.” Law cocked an eyebrow. _Well?_

 

“Oh…”

 

What flavour was it?” Law asked suddenly.

 

“What?” Bepo thrown off by the question, shifted his weight from one paw to another, “Uh, oh salmon!” he blurted automatically.

 

“Hmm…a salmon chocolate bonbon really?” 

 

“It was delicious. Sorry, I forgot to share it.” Bepo answered awkwardly. 

 

“Don’t lie to me. It says ‘vanilla’ on this wrapper.” Law held the compromising evidence between his fingers.

 

“…”

 

“Bepo...”

  

The mink sighed in defeat.

 

  

“Vivi-san left it. Please don’t tell her it’s our secret. I am sorry.” he mumbled backing away towards the exit of the room.

 

 

“Don’t cover for the Strawhats like that ever again," Law warned him.

 

“Okay. Sorry.” Bepo made himself as scarce as his size would allow.

  

_So the Princess sneaks into my office and stuffs her face with bonbons eh? At least she tries to hide her gluttony…unlike her reckless idiot of a Captain._

_But who gave her permission to do so? Tsk. Strawhat-ya never disciplines his crew, they do it to him! That’s why they take such liberties here._

 

What Law wasn’t so keen to admit was that he also owed Vivi’s ‘idiot’ captain a big debt for Doflamingo’s downfall.

 

He pocketed the wrapper. _I will catch her in action tomorrow,_ though what he wanted to accomplish by doing that wasn’t all clear yet.

 

Law shuddered thinking how the days on the Sunny rubbed off on him in all the wrong ways.

  

The next morning he kept an eye out for the flash of blue rounding the sterile corridors of his submarine.

 

Law left the operation room earlier to catch the culprit in the act. 

 

Nearing the common area, he heard her joyful, infectious laughter.

  

Vivi seemed to be amused by Franky’s jokes which Law was already sick of, the only things stopping him from dissecting the cyborg was that he was an incredible shipwright who made a few vital improvements to Polar Tang and again…the debt to his Captain.

 

Although he had to admit that he didn’t mind the bluenette’s presence on his ship despite the ‘littering’ incident.

In fact, he found that his eyes would follow her on more than one occasion and whenever their eyes met she would just look away as if trying to avoid him.

 

_Scared of me huh?_

 

This time he paused in the doorway before she could see him. 

 

“Well, I will go check up on Mr.Bushido then, Franky-san.” Vivi made her excuses.

 

“Tell him to take it easy with the booze.” 

 

“Will do, don’t worry.”

 

“SUPER—-“ 

 

Law couldn’t stand hearing another over gesticulated word from the talented shipwright, so he went the roundabout way to his study.

 

Vivi was already there, about to curl up with a book in the cosy alcove beneath the circular window which she absentmindedly traced the day before. 

 

 _It’s so peaceful here. Smells nice too, cedar wood and mint…Law-san doesn’t seem the type to wear cologne though_ …

 

 The enigmatic Captain of the Hearts Pirates intrigued her because she  couldn’t predict his next move, he was so hard to read. But his aloofness and the rumours of his cruelty also intimidated here.

 

Vivi knew that he had to have some good in him, she could feel it, why else would he save her captain at Marineford? But then this was the same man who sent the World Government the hearts of one hundred pirates! His acerbic comments didn’t help his image either. 

 

If Luffy was an open book, then Law was a buried poneglyph!

The latter quietly opened the door.

 

“Princess-ya, if you have nothing better to do than to sit around here, why don’t you scrub that window you’re leaning on?” he stepped in without a greeting.

  

“Oh!” Vivi gasped in surprise.

 

“I-I am so sorry Law-san, I was just—I thought this was the library," she explained awkwardly.

  

“Of course you would, caught the idiocy bug from Strawhat-ya I see," Law replied.

  

“No I didn’t,” Vivi hopped off the windowsill “and don’t say such things about Luffy!” she finished lamely.

 

 “Hm, what an informal way to refer to your Captain, well I wouldn’t expect anything else," Law muttered rather aggressively before throwing a bonbon wrapper at the confused woman.

  

The pettiness and immaturity of this gesture surprised them both.

 

 “I found your garbage here yesterday, I understand that having a reckless idiot for a captain can make discipline and subordination a myth for your crew, but I hoped that given your background you would have better manners than the rest of them…” Law’s eyes sized her up. 

 

“He is NOT a reckless idiot! My Captain may not be as cool and collected like you, BUT he is fun, caring and cheers us all up whenever things get hard. While you suck the life out of any room, you enter!” Vivi raised her voice.

 _But I am sorry about the wrapper,_ she wanted to add but didn’t. His overreaction surprised her. She stood still staring back into his smug face.

 

“You forgot to add that I am also the better Captain," Law smirked.

 

“That’s because you aren’t.” Vivi countered.

 

“I am. Face it, your Captain is a an imbecile who needs his own crew to babysit him. My crew never has to because I am the better captain.”

 _I babysit them, but she doesn’t have to know that,_ Law took a step closer, shutting the door into Penguin’s curious face.

  

“Prove it.” Vivi challenged him.

  

_I don’t need to prove anything to her…_

 

“Does Strawhat-ya ever think before going somewhere?” Law began.

 

_Why should I care what she thinks?_

  

“Well, …he is curious by nature.”

  

“So he just goes in without thinking?” Law continued.

  

“Sometimes.” Vivi lied defiantly, _who am I kidding? That’s his speciality!_

 

“Does Strawhat-ya avoid conflicts that could endanger you all?”

 

“He tries, especially since that time I got shot on Drum Island," Vivi answered automatically. _No! Why did I say that?!_

 

“I meant after I provoked the people the—“ she tried to save face.

 

“You see? My point stands, if I was your captain you wouldn’t even be shot in the first place.”

  

“Yes but-“ Vivi’s resolve was beginning to crack.

  

“And if you were injured I would help you myself, who do you think tends to my crew’s injuries? I do it. Strawhat can barely feed himself without that Cook.”

  

Vivi sighed.

  

“Luffy may not have your skills, but…he saved us all. Each and every one of us multiple times. He almost died for me.” she spoke earnestly.

 

“Have you ever done that for your crew?” she approached him. 

 

“I save without making reckless sacrifices. My crew knows that.”  

 

“Because you are too cold to do otherwise.” Vivi countered and instantly regretted saying that when she remembered how Law never even brought his crew for his personal vendetta in Dressrosa.

 

_He was willing to just sacrifice himself without dragging them into his problems. And Luffy does crazy things but…he’s my captain!_

 

“Just admit it Vivi-ya,” he paused realising that this was the first time he said her name, “that your captain is not as great as you say he is.”

 

She shook her head. If Vivi noticed the first cracks in Law’s barrier of aloofness, she didn’t show it.

 

“That idiot is lucky to have such loyalty.” he let out under his breath. _Would she be just as loyal to me if I was her Captain..._

 

“He is NOT an idiot! Stop calling him that, only we can! Oh no we can’t, he uh, hejust has a big heart unlike you and actually cares about me, I mean us, whereas you don’t care at all," she said weakly. Her bravado now squandered on the defence of her captain’s reputation.

  

“What’s that? You think I am heartless?” Law inched dangerously close to her face.

 

“No.” Vivi squeaked remembering Law’s devil fruit ability.

 

“Shall I prove you wrong?” Law placed a hand on his chest.

 

Vivi gasped in disgust.

  

“Please don’t! I don’t need to see it.” she pleaded.

  

More people began gathering outside the door to the study. 

 

“It was just a figure of speech.” Vivi squeezed her eyes shut expecting Law to literally show her his vital organ.

 

Instead, something soft brushed against her face. 

 

“I know. But can your captain give you his heart?” Law asked her softly.

 

Vivi opened her eyes, relieved that Law’s outstretched palm was empty. 

 

“No he can’t…” she whispered as the implications of Law’s question finally hit her.

 

“But I can.” Law leaned in.

 

“What are you doing—-mph."

  

His lips pressed against hers.  So tender and soft that it almost seemed chaste.

 

_I failed to read him again._

 

“So who’s the better captain now?” Law repeated his question.

 

" You are...at the moment, while Luffy is away," Vivi tried to answer nonchalantly while her heart beat frantically. 

 

"Shall we try this again?" Law cocked an eyebrow. 


End file.
